Better With You
by ASliverOfPhail
Summary: One has a bad history with relationships, the other sees things that no one else can. Matthias and Lukas were complete strangers who just happened to have the same therapist. What will it take for them to see that they're better together?


Lukas sat in the quaint waiting room for the therapist he was reluctantly seeing, trying to look normal. He glanced around at the rectangular room with a slightly glazed look in his eyes as he tried to make it look like he's not watching his "friends". The only other person waiting was a young blond man sporting a large purple bruise on his face sitting in the far corner of the room. Lukas's violet eyes drifted to the taller man's shoulder causing him to look up at him with a confused expression.

"Sorry." Lukas replied as he looks away.

"What?"

"You had a…never mind."

"Uh, okay..." He looked down at his feet.

Lukas mumbled, "Stupid fairies." The other male seemed to overhear the mumbling and Lukas could tell that the other was trying not to show it. An awkward silence falls over them, but Lukas can't keep eyes off the older man.

The other man, Matthias, looked over at Lukas with some interest trying to catch his eyes. When he finally does, the other looks away, a light blush dusting his cheeks. _I wonder what's he's here for? _Matthias couldn't help but wonder as he watched the blond get called in by the doctor. He gets called in shortly after and they don't see each other until afterwards, both of them coming out their appointments very angry. The shorter male accidentally bumped into Matthias and grumbles and apology as he passes him.

"Watch it!" Matthias yelled back.

"I said I was sorry."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Quite the attitude you've got there."

"Yeah? And? I'm a therapist's office, what do you expect?"

This comment didn't sit well with the shorter blond. "So what, just because someone sees a therapist they automatically have a bad attitude?"

"Well you don't seem like you have the best attitude either."

"So? It's wrong to assume."

"Okay whatever."

Curiosity crossed Lukas's face, "What are you here for anyway?"

Matthias looks at him skeptically, "Why would I tell you?"

"I don't know. I'll tell you if you tell me."

"Who says I have to go first?"

"You want me to go first?"

"Fine."

Lukas's tone was very matter-of-fact, "They think I'm crazy. They tell me I see things that don't exist and give me meds to make them go away. But I won't take them."

Well, this was interesting. "What kind of things do you see?"

"Fairies, trolls, other things. They're my friends. They like you."

The taller blond laughed, "Fairies? Isn't that kind of girly?"

The other glared at him, "Not those kind of fairies. Real ones, like in mythology and legends."

"You still believe in fairies? I mean I was told those myths too."

"Why wouldn't I believe? I can see them."

"Yeah okay, but why would they like me anyway?"

"I don't know, but the keep hovering over you." He shrugged, changing the subject, "so what about you?"

Matthias wasn't quite so open to sharing, and hesitated before answering. "I have problems with relationships. My last two boyfriends left me for someone else, and my current one beats me, but I can't leave him."

"Why not?"

"I love him." Matthais looked at the floor, _what if there's no one better out there? I don't want to be alone. _

This made no sense to Lukas. "Oh. Really?"

"Yeah, you wouldn't understand." _Like I'd tell you that I'm afraid of being abandoned again. _He scoffed inwardly, shrugging at the shorter male.

"I think you could do better. You're attractive enough."

_He thinks I'm attractive? _"You don't know that." _I'm lazy, loud, annoying, I drink way too much, and I'm needy, clingy and desperate. _Matthias tried to shake away the thoughts.

"I think you are. Even if you can't see my fairies."

"Okay well I can't just leave him, you wouldn't understand."

"Of course I won't especially because you won't explain."

"Why should I explain myself to you? I don't know you."

"You could though. We could be friends."

"Why would you want to be friends with me?"

"I don't know. You look lonely and my fairies like you so you can't be all that bad."

"I'm not lonely."

"Okay, whatever. You want to hang out sometime?"

"Uh. Okay." Matthais shrugged, _Well he's rather blunt but sure, why not? _

"Where and when?"

"Uh we could go eat lunch some time."

"Sure, sounds great. Wednesday work for you?"

"Yeah that works." The two of them walk out to the parking lot and Matthias watched as the other male got in his car and drove away. _Jakob is not going to be happy about this. _Matthias got in to his own car and drove away, still thinking about him, _Why does he want to be friends anyway? He'll leave you eventually no matter what happens. _His thoughts mocked him.

Lukas sat down a random table at their meeting place and he smiled slightly as he was joined by his friend. He couldn't help but notice that the taller male had more bruises and cuts than the last time he saw him.

Matthias awkwardly started the conversation, "Hi, uh, so I realized I don't know your name."

"It's Lukas. Are you okay?"

"That's a nice name. Yeah I'm fine. I'm Matthias."

Lukas looked concerned, "You sure? You have more bruises…"

"Yeah well, Jakob, my boyfriend, is possessive."

"About who?"

"About me. I'm gay so he has problems with hanging out with others guys."

"Oh…probably shouldn't mention to him that I'm gay too, then."

"Yeah that wouldn't go over well."

"If you ever want to talk about it…"

"Yeah that's nice. If you ever want to talk too…hey if you think those fairies are real who am I to stop you?"

Lukas got defensive, "They are! Just because no one else sees them…"

Matthias put his hands up, "Hey, bro, I'm not here to judge you."

"Good. I'm not taking those meds."

"No one is making you, it's up to you."

"It is. I threw them away."

"Yeah, does your therapy help at all?"

"They…they're harder to see afterwards." Lukas looked like he couldn't decide if this was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Do you want to stop seeing them?"

"No." _I'll be alone without them. _Lukas thought and ordered his food when the waitress came around.

Matthias stopped their conversation to order. He turned back to Lukas, "Then why do you go to therapy?"

"…My little brother."

"Ah I see. Does your brother see them?"

"No, but he worries too much about me. The therapy makes him feel better about me being on my own."

"Oh, that makes sense."

"I just wish…never mind." Lukas trailed off, his violet eyes looked off into the distance.

"Wish what?"

"He won't call me his brother anymore. I think he's ashamed of me."

Matthias sighed, sympathetically, "I'm sorry. That must be really painful."

Lukas looks away quickly, "I don't care. He can do whatever he wants."

"But you do care, or else you wouldn't be going to therapy."

"What about you then? Why do you bother going?"

"Because my friends are worried about me."

"So why not listen to them?"

"I'll lose them if I don't."

"No I mean if they're worried, listen to them. Leave…what's his name."

"I can't"

"Right. You love him."

"I don't know, it's more than that. Without him I'll be alone. Plus I don't know what he'll do to me if I leave him. He's a pretty intimidating guy." Matthias shuddered slightly thinking of Jakob's temper. _You idiot. Why are telling him all of this?_

"So you'll be single for awhile. Someone new will come along eventually and if you're concerned for your safety, call the cops."

The taller male got angry, balling his fits up at his side. "You don't know that! What if no one else wants me? And if they do, they leave me eventually because it's what they always do."

"Calm down. Have a little faith in yourself; you'll find someone someday. I'm sure of it."

Matthais took a deep breath trying to calm himself down, "I'd rather be with him then be alone."

"You'd rather be with someone that hurts you?" Lukas was genuinely confused.

"No. Yes. I don't know. I have an irrational fear of being alone, okay? You wouldn't understand."

"Okay, okay, calm down. I'm just saying you're not alone. You have friends, right?"

"What if they leave me?" He admitted in a quiet voice. _What am I doing? I've never been this open with anyone. What is it about him that makes me spill my guts? _

"They're worried about you, they obviously care about you. I don't think they will."

"It's not as easy—"

"Matthias!" The rest of Matthias's sentence was cut off as a tall man, almost as tall as Matthias, with cold dark eyes and chocolate brown hair approached them.

The tall blond jumps at the sound of his name. "J-Jakob!"

"I told you not to go! You know how I feel about this!" Matthias's boyfriend grabbed him roughly by the arm, dragging Matthias out of the chair.

Lukas stood up as well and Matthias was struck by just how much smaller he was compared to Jakob, "Hey! Lay off! So what if he wants to see a friend? Who do you think you are?"

"Lukas, don't!" Matthias warned him.

Jakob pushes his boyfriend behind him, not one to be challenged, and tried to intimidate Lukas with a glare that could rival Berwald's. "Who do you think _you _are? I'm his boyfriend!"

"Some boyfriend, you're a bully and an asshole!" Lukas retorted.

"Who are you to judge something you don't know?"

"I know that normal people don't beat their loved ones."

Jakob rounded on Matthias, anger radiating from him, "what have you been telling him? You're lucky I tolerate that therapist of yours, but I won't tolerate you telling everything to a boy your just met! Let's go." He pulled Matthias away roughly, squeezing his arm harder, making him wince.

Lukas grabbed Jakob's arm, "stop it, you're hurting him!"

"Lukas, stop!" Matthias baby blues eyes pleaded with Lukas sadly. _You'll only make things worse for me. _

Jakob wrenched his arm out of Lukas's grasp and accidentally smacked him across the face.

"Lukas!"

"Matt you little bitch, that was your fault. I told you explicitly not to do this. Let's go now!" The brunette yelled while he started dragging Matthias away again.

Lukas ignored the mark on his face and grabbed Jakob's arm again. "Let him go!"

"What gives you the right to do this? You don't even know him?"

"Lukas, just leave it!"

"He's my friend!'

Jakob looked at Matt and twisted his arm, hard, "friend?"

"Ow!" Matthias grimaced in pain, "y-yes!"

Lukas pulled at Jakob's arm, "ENOUGH! This friend of yours is going to be a real inconvenience. You're mine, Matthias, no one else can have you!" He finally pulled his boyfriend into his car and drove away.

"No Matthias!" Lukas called after them, but he was too late. _At least he has my phone number. He'll call if he needs help, right? _

**A/N: Hello lovely readers, so this is the first chapter co-written with grammarphail93 so I hope you enjoy it. The next chapter will hopefully be up soon and be a look out for more from us! **

**~Hope out! **

**GAH! So much excitement! **

**Also, if there's any confusing parts or massive, glaring errors that we missed, POLITELY drop us a hint. I'd also like to point out that we also still write on our private accounts, so if you like us, you can find more there. Grammarphail93 and ASliverofHope. **

**Melodramatically yours, Grammarphail**


End file.
